Life Like This
by MoonZheng
Summary: Mungkin, jika diberi kesempatan untuk mengulang waktu kembali, Indonesia tidak akan pernah mau menerima uluran tangan Netherlands pada hari itu. WARNING : SLASH, OCxOC, underage sex, dub-con, non-con, abuse. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


Disclaimer : hetalia bukan punya saya, dari dulu, sekarang, hingga seterusnya… TT^TT . **Axis Powers Hetalia **punya Hidekaz Himaruya..

Warning : SLASH (malexmale), OCxOC, underage sex, dub-con, non-con, abuse. Kalau gak kuat atau gak suka silakan balik yaaa, jangan cari gara-gara di sini. XD

a/n : huaaaaaa.. fic hetalia pertama saya yang di post di … *__* hasil request pula! Buat Coolkid4869, nih, sudah saya wujudkan request-an mu! *melap keringat di dahi* fyuuh. Maap pendek yee. Ini bikinnya juga penuh perjuangan... ohokohokohok! *pingsan*

--

Mungkin, jika diberi kesempatan untuk mengulang waktu kembali, Indonesia tidak akan pernah mau menerima uluran tangan Netherlands pada hari itu.

Life Like This

By : MoonZheng

/PLAAKK!!/

Suara tamparan menggema keras di ruangan kerja Netherlands. Di ruangan kerja itu, pria berambut jabrik tersebut tampak sangat emosi sekali. Tangannya dikepal seolah-olah siap untuk meninju pemuda di depannya yang sedang memegang pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan tadi. Mata hitam pemuda itu mulai basah oleh air mata yang tampaknya tak lama lagi akan membasahi pipinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Japan tadi siang?" tanya Netherlands sambil menggeram.

"A-aku dan Japan hanya melihat-lihat rakyatku yang sedang menanam rempah-rempah. Japan katanya tertarik untuk membeli beberapa rempah-rempah itu.." jawab Indonesia menahan isakannya.

/PLAK!/

"Jangan bohong padaku, Indonesia!" bentak Netherlands lagi setelah menampar ulang pipi Indonesia.

"Aku tidak bohong!" isak Indonesia.

"Aku tadi melihat Japan brengsek itu merangkul pundakmu!!" bantah Netherlands.

"Ti-tidak seperti yang ada dalam pikiranmu, Netherlands… Japan hanya..akh!!" Indonesia tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan hanya bisa menahan isak tangis saat Netherlands mengoyak bajunya dan menyetubuhinya secara kasar.

"Kau ingin lepas dariku dan beraliansi dengannya kan? Tidak akan kubiarkan! Selamanya kau milikku, Indonesia!" teriak Netherlands sambil mencengkram lengan Indonesia keras-keras. Digigitinya leher dan dada Indonesia secara beringas yang menimbulkan bekas-bekas merah disekujur tubuh atas Indonesia.

Isakan tangis Indonesia dan permohonan Indonesia agar Netherlands menghentikan perbuatannya tidak diindahkan sama sekali oleh Netherlands. Sampai akhirnya Netherlands mencapai puncaknya dan menyemburkan cairan maninya yang membasahi rectum Indonesia. Setelah itu, Netherlands pun langsung bangkit dari tempat itu, mengenakan celananya dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tidak memperdulikan bahwa sepanjang aktivitas tadi, Indonesia sama sekali tidak merasakan nikmat. Terangsang pun tidak. Netherlands sama sekali tidak peduli. Semuanya dilakukan demi kesenangan pribadinya. Yang penting dia senang. Masalah perasaan orang lain, apa urusannya dengan dia?

"Sebelum kau keluar, rapikan ruangan ini." Ujar Netherlands singkat sambil menatap Indonesia yang masih berusaha untuk menormalkan nafasnya.

Indonesia yang masih terbaring lemah di lantai hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Ketika Netherlands menutup pintu, Indonesia pun membekap mulutnya untuk menahan jeritan amarah yang sudah lama ia pendam.

Entah sudah berapa tahun lamanya dia menerima perlakuan seperti ini dari Netherlands. Sikapnya yang kelewat posesif, selalu merasa curiga Indonesia akan meninggalkannya demi negara lain. Justru sikap Netherlands yang seperti ini yang akan membuat Indonesia semakin tidak akan ragu lagi untuk meninggalkan Netherlands. Namun, mampukah dirinya?

--

Dari dalam kamar yang disediakan oleh Netherlands untuknya, atau lebih tepatnya penjara tempat Indonesia dikurung, sebab kamar macam apa yang jendelanya dipasangi terali besi—Indonesia melihat rakyatnya yang bekerja untuk memuaskan kebutuhan Netherlands akan rempah-rempah. Rakyatnya terlihat begitu kumal, dekil, kurus dan menderita. Tangan mereka begitu kurus kering, guratan-guratan kelelahan terlihat begitu jelas di raut wajah mereka, pipi mereka yang begitu tirus akibat kekurangan makanan namun harus bekerja keras untuk Netherlands setiap harinya. Indonesia hanya dapat menatap semua itu dari balik terali besi ini.

Sejak Netherlands melihatnya dengan Japan, dia tidak lagi memperbolehkan Indonesia mengunjungi rakyatnya. Pintu kamarnya selalu terkunci, jendelanya dipasangi terali besi. Dan yang lebih parah, Netherlands juga menumpahkan kekesalannya pada rakyatnya. Rakyatnya dipaksa untuk bekerja lebih keras lagi, sementara Indonesia hanya bisa menatap rakyatnya diperlakukan semena-mena.

Indonesia mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari rakyatnya di luar sana. Hatinya amat perih melihat itu semua. Semua ini salahnya! Seandainya dulu ia tidak begitu gampangnya terbuai oleh kata-kata manis Netherlands. Tidak gampang percaya pada Netherlands yang memperlakukannya dengan baik. Semua itu hanya awalnya saja! Kenapa dulu ia mau menerima uluran tangan Netherlands. Oh, seandainya waktu dapat diputar ulang, Indonesia tidak akan memperdulikan Netherlands pada hari itu.

--

_Hari itu bulan Mei, di mana matahari sedang bersinar dengan teriknya. Indonesia yang baru saja beranjak remaja tengah berlarian di pasar tradisional melihat rakyatnya yang sedang berdagang dengan para pedagang asing. Indonesia tersenyum melihat rakyatnya terlihat begitu menikmati pekerjaan mereka sebagai pedagang. Rakyatnya mengaku puas dapat berdagang dengan pedagang asing, bahkan tak jarang ada dari mereka yang sampai melangsungkan pernikahan dengan pedagang asing tersebut._

_Indonesia merasa sangat senang dengan hal ini. Dia pun menelusuri sekitar pasar untuk melihat-lihat keadaan lebih lanjut, sesekali disapanya rakyatnya dengan senyum cerahnya. Ya, hidup ini indah!_

_Indonesia berjalan menyelusuri pasar tesebut sambil melihat keselilingnya tanpa melihat ke depan. Akibatnya dia pun menuburuk seseorang sampai jatuh. "Ah, maaf! Aku tidak—…" perkataan Indonesia terpotong saat dia melihat pria yang berdiri di depannya. Rambut pirang jabrik, mata berwarna hijau, pundak yang lebar dan demi Tuhan, orang ini tinggi sekali! Indonesia yakin apabila ia berdiri, dia mungkin hanya akan sampai di sekitar dada pria ini._

_Indonesia tidak menyadari bahwa ia masih menatap pria ini, sampai pria ini tersenyum kecil dan menawarinya tangannya, "Sampai kapan kau mau duduk di situ, hmm?" tanyanya ramah._

_Indonesia tersadar dari lamunannya dan menundukkan kepalanya merasa malu. Kenapa dia menatap pria ini secara tidak begitu sopannya! Dia pasti merasa tersinggung. 'Wah, malunyaaaa..' pikir Indonesia._

"_Hey?" tanya lagi pria itu._

"_Ah, maaf.." Indonesia meraih tangan yang diulurkan tersebut. ' Besar sekali tangannya.'_

"_Aku Netherlands." Ujar pria tersebut singkat._

"_A—aku Indonesia." Jawab Indonesia sambil tersenyum kecil. Rona merah menghiasi pipinya yang berwarna kuning langsat._

"_Senang bertemu denganmu Indonesia." Balas Netherlands sambil tersenyum memamerkan sederet gigi putihnya. Rona merah di pipi Indonesia makinterlihat jelas. Indonesia pun menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan tangan kirinya, seolah dengan menggaruk pipinya maka ronanya bisa menghilang._

"_A—aku juga senang bertemu denganmu, umm—Netherlands." Balas Indonesia sambil mendongak ke atas melihat wajah Netherlands._

"_Aku harap kita bisa berteman Indonesia." Sambung Netherlands lagi sambil tetap memegang erat tangan kecil Indonesia._

"_Tentu! Aku akan sangat senang jika kita bisa berteman!" balas Indonesia semangat. Pria ini ingin berteman dengannya, beruntung sekali dia! Netherlands terlihat sangat baik, apalagi dia juga tampan. Pasti menyenangkan berteman dengan orang seperti ini. Oh, betapa salah pikiran Indonesia._

_--_

Indonesia tersenyum kecut mengingat kepolosannya pada hari itu. Betapa pada saat itu dia, seorang anak yang sedang beranjak remaja , merasa begitu senang akan Netherlands yang mengajaknya untuk berteman. _'Berteman apanya??' _pikir Indonesia pahit. Pikiran Indonesia pun kembali ke ingatan masa lalu, di saat-saat Indonesia mulai tahu bahwa Netherlands tidak sebaik yang dipikirkannya.

--

_Indonesia baru pertama kali merasakan yang seperti ini. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dan tempat yang disentuh oleh Netherlands seolah meninggalkan rasa yang sulit diungkapkan oleh Indonesia. _

"_Nn.. Netherlands.. I..ini.. mm… " erang Indonesia pelan._

_Indonesia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Biasanya dia hanya akan bercakap-cakap dengan Netherlands mengenai keadaan rakyatnya. Dan Netherlands akan selalu memberikan usulan yang berguna bagi rakyatnya. Terkadang, sebagai wujud tanda terima kasihnya, Indonesia akan memberikan rempah-rempah kepada Netherlands secara cuma-cuma. Rakyatnya terkadang mempertanyakannya, namun Indonesia merasa hal itu wajar-wajar saja dilakukan pada seorang teman._

_Tapi, sekarang Indonesia sedang terbaring di sofa yang biasanya didudukinya bersama Netherlands. Bajunya berantakan, kancing-kancing bajunya sudah copot dan terbang entah ke mana saat Netherlands mengoyak bajunya tadi. Sementara di atas tubuhnya, Netherlands, yang masih mengenakan bajunya namun ada beberapa kancingnya yang terbuka, mendominasi dirinya hingga tak dapat bergerak. Bagaimana bisa Indonesia bergerak? Netherlands begitu besar. Sementara dia begitu kecil, tak mungkin dia bisa melawan bahkan meronta saja dia tak sanggup._

"_Sssh, Indonesia…" Netherlands membelai pelan pipi Indonesia yang penuh dengan rona merah._

"_A—aku.. Nggh.." Indonesia mencoba melanjutkan kata-katanya namun gagal karena Netherlands terus mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mengulum lehernya yang terekspos. _

_Indonesia makin tak kuasa untuk melawan, Netherlands berhasil mengunci kedua tangan dan kakinya dengan suksesnya._

"_Jangan bicara lagi Indonesia.." _

"_Ta—tapi…." Indonesia mencoba membantah lagi. Rasanya sangat aneh. Tiba-tiba Netherlands membuka bajunya dan melakukan hal ini padanya. Indonesia yang belum pernah mengalami hal seperti ini merasa ada yang tidak beres, namun Indonesia seolah susah untuk mengutarakan pendapatnya sebab Netherlands terus mengalihkan perhatiannya._

"_Kita teman kan?" tanya Netherlands._

"_I..iya..? Tapi apakah wajar teman melakukan hal ini?" tanya Indonesia._

"_Wajar saja Indonesia…" jawab Netherlands sambil menyapukan lidahnya di perut Indonesia._

"_Jadi kau juga melakukannya dengan Spanyol?" tanya Indonesia merasa agak kesal._

"_Tentu saja tidak…" balas Netherlands._

"_Tapi…" _

"_Aku hanya melakukannya dengan teman terdekatku, yaitu kau.." jawab Netherlands sambil menatap mata hitam Indonesia._

"…_.tapi aku merasa belum siap. Ini..ini terasa aneh bagiku…" Indonesia mengigiti bibirnya._

"_Itu karena ini pengalaman pertamamu, Indonesia. Percayalah padaku.." Netherlands pun melepas celana Indonesia secara agak kasar._

"_NETHERLANDS!" jerit Indonesia panik. 'Ini salah.. salah..' pikir Indonesia dalam hatinya. Namun Netherlands sama sekali tidak mau berhenti dan mau mengerti perasaan Indonesia. _

_Indonesia semakin panik saat dirasakannya jari Netherlands mencoba memasuki tempat terintimnya. Wajarkah hal ini??_

_Bukankah teman harusnya bisa saling mengerti?_

_Selanjutnya yang bisa Indonesia rasakan hanyalah rasa sakit yang tidak seharusnya dialaminya. _

_Setelah itu, Indonesia sempat merasa takut pada Netherlands, namun, Netherlands dengan suara manisnya, serta kata-kata yang lembut serta janji-janji manisnya membuai Indonesia. Indonesia pun merasa percaya lagi terhadap negara tersebut. Sungguh, merebut hati anak kecil memang cukup dengan permen, atau dalam kasus Indonesia, kata-kata yang manis._

_--_

Sebuah tangan mendarat di pundaknya, menyadarkan Indonesia dari lamunannya. Indonesia berbalik ke belakang, dilihatnya Netherlands sedang tersenyum ke padanya lalu sambil menatap keluar jendela senyum kejam dan puas menghiasi raut wajahnya melihat rakyat Indonesia yang tengah bekerja keras.

"Rakyatmu akhir-akhir ini membawa pemasukan yang sangat baik bagi negaraku…" ucapnya tanpa sedikit pun perasaan bersalah. Indonesia hanya dapat tertunduk. Perasaan malu, marah, dan kesal karena ketidak berdayaannya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Bisakah kau berlaku lebih baik pada mereka?" Indonesia memberanikan diri bertanya meskipun dia sudah tahu apa resikonya.

"Maksudmu, Indonesia?" tanya Netherlands dengan suara manis yang dibuat-buat.

"Lihatlah RAKYATKU!! Mereka menderita di bawah kesenangan rakyatmu. RAKYATMU makmur di sana sementara di sini RAKYATKU menderita karenanya. Tapi apa yang mereka dapat?? Tidak ada! Hanya penderitaan!!" teriak Indonesia penuh amarah.

/PLAKK!!/

"Jangan kurang ajar padaku, Indonesia! Jaga ucapanmu!" bentak Netherlands sambil mencengkram kerah baju Indonesia.

"Aku hanya membela rakyatku!!" balas Indonesia tidak mau kalah. Dia tidak mau lagi melihat rakyatnya menderita. Sudah cukup selama ini Indonesia bersabar dengan harapan Netherlands akan berubah. Netherlands tidak akan pernah berubah. Sikap manis yang ditunjukkannya pada awal perjumpaannya dengan Indonesia itu hanya pura-pura agar dia dapat memperoleh kepercayaan Indonesia, kepercayaan yang dengan bodohnya Indonesia berikan bukan hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali.

"Membela rakyatmu?? Dan tak lama lagi kau akan memutuskan aliansi bersamaku karena mereka?" tanya Netherlands berteriak di wajah Indonesia.

"Ini bukan aliansi!! Ini PERBUDAKAN!!" Indonesia balas teriak, matanya sudah penuh oleh air mata.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa semuanya bisa jadi begini! Sejak kapan rakyatku harus bekerja keras membanting tulang dan memeras keringat demi rakyatmu.." sambung Indonesia.

"Dari jendela ini setiap hari aku harus melihat mereka tersiksa dan tidak ada yang bisa kuperbuat. Dan setiap hari pula kau memperlakukan aku layaknya seorang pelacur untuk memuaskan nafsumu. Aku sudah tidak tahan…" isak Indonesia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, dia tidak ingin membiarkan Netherlands melihatnya menangis seperti ini, namun percuma sebab air matanya telah jatuh mengalir ke tangan Netherlands yang masih mencengkram kerah bajunya.

Netherlands hanya terdiam kemudian melempar Indonesia ke tempat tidur. Perasaan panik menjalar ke tubuh Indonesia, namun berubah menjadi heran saat Netherlands berjalan ke luar kamarnya dan meninggalkan Indonesia sendirian di kamarnya. Indonesia duduk di tempat tidur, keheranan melihat pintu yang tertutup itu.

Indonesia menghela nafas sambil menyeka air matanya. Semenit tadi, Indonesia yakin bahwa Netherlands akan memukulnya atau mungkin memperkosanya. Namun, Netherlands hanya melemparnya ke tempat tidur dan meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar.

'_Aku takkan pernah bisa mengerti dirimu, Netherlands..' _pikir Indonesia dengan hati yang perih. Indonesia pun merebahkan kepalanya di bantal, ditutupnya matanya. Sedikit senyum terukir dibibirnya. Merasa lega dapat mengeluarkan sedikit uneg-uneg yang selama ini dipendamnya.

--

Selama tiga hari berikutnya, Indonesia sama sekali tidak melihat Netherlands. Netherlands sama sekali tidak mengunjungi kamarnya namun kamarnya tetap terkunci. Karena hanya bisa berada dalam kamar maka Indonesia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk melihat rakyatnya bekerja. Dilihatnya sedikit perubahan. Rakyatnya mendapat waktu istirahat yang lebih panjang dari biasanya. Dan makanan yang diberikan pada mereka juga menjadi lebih baik dan banyak dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Indonesia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah mungkin ini akibat perkataannya beberapa malam lalu hingga sikap Netherlands terhadap rakyatnya menjadi berubah? Coba Indonesia tahu, dia akan mengambil resiko mengamuk dari dulu kalau Netherlands mau memperlakukan rakyatnya lebih baik. Dilihatnya wajah rakyatnya yang juga nampaknya kebingungan dengan perubahan ini, namun mereka tampak tidak terlalu ingin memperdulikannya. Mungkin perubahan ini tidak terlalu ada artinya bagi mereka sebab hanya meringankan sebagian beban dari pundak mereka. Namun, Indonesia tetap bersyukur akan sedikit perubahan ini.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Indonesia yakin rakyatnya juga akan memperoleh kemakmuran dan tidak harus bekerja paksa lagi seperti sekarang ini. Entah kapan hari itu akan datang. Bisa bulan depan, bisa tahun depan, bisa juga sepuluh tahun yang akan mendatang. Namun, Indonesia yakin rakyatnya akan terus berjuang, tidak akan kalah oleh penindasan Netherlands yang begitu kejamnya. Walaupun akan ada darah yang akan tertumpah kelak, namun demi sebuah kebebasan yang harus diraih memang harus ada pengorbanan.

Indonesia sempat merasa amat malu pada dirinya sendiri yang merasa putus asa dengan keadaan yang dialaminya. Apa yang dialaminya tak sebanding dengan apa yang dialaminya oleh rakyatnya di luar sana. Dan apa yang dia lakukan? Hanya mengeluh dan menangisi keadaan.

Indonesia mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela saat didengarnya pintu terbuka. Dilihatnya Netherlands masuk ke kamarnya. Saatnya untuk berjuang, dia tidak boleh lagi menjadi pribadi yang lemah, demi dirinya dan rakyatnya.

Fin.

--

a/n : Netherlands kelihatan kayak Russia ya di beberapa scene..? ah, biarkan sajalah.. *disambit* buat Coolkid4869, maaf saya gak bisa memenuhi permintaan MPREG-mu.. bingung memasukkan moment yang tepat untuk bilang kalau Indonesia hamil.. huhuhuhu.. *dijagal Elita, udah telat post, gak sesuai permintaan lagi…*

Dengan maaf tamatnya rada nanggung, mana tamatnya kayak fic perjuangan lagi.. huahuauahauhauhauha… *stress* tapi ini tamat yang menurut saya paling bagus.. *dikejar-kejar Elita pake bambu runcing*

Buat pembaca yang lain, terima kasih sudah sudi membaca fic ini hingga habis. Bila berkenan, tolong tinggalkan review, yaaaaaaaa?? XD


End file.
